Back to the Abuser
by urrbanchic
Summary: Spencer Reid thought that he put his past behind him-until it shows up at his door years later. He hid this from his team. He thought it would stay that way, but he thought wrong... Soon, he was back in the hands of his abuser. Would his team find him in time? Will he be able to get back to his family, the only real family he's ever had? *FIRST TIME WRITER PLEASE R&R*
1. Chapter 1

It was like everything was in slow motion. One second, he was running out of the BAU building, into the pouring rain-the next, he heard the drawl of a car horn. Then he was airborne. He could see the confused, the shocked, the scared faces of the pedestrians on the sidewalk, gaping at him. Those faces would forever be etched in his mind. He loved his eidetic memory, but damn sometimes it really sucked. Spencer Reid could see, crystal clear, the building that was the closest thing he had to a home, remembering his team, the closest thing he had to a family. Then, with a sickening crack, Spencer landed on his left leg. It couldn't take the impact of his body coming down on it. Due to his leg, or his other injuries, Spencer would never know what made him black out, but he was thankful for that escape. He did not black out before he saw the driver's face as he drove closer. It was the man he hated more than ever. The man who scared him to death. He could only hope that he could survive, not only the accident but this man as well. The last thing he could remember, was a large pair of hands picking him up, putting something to his face, and then… Darkness.

****1 ½ hour earlier****

His phone rang, the shrill sound filling his small apartment, bouncing off of his piles of books, stacked in the overfilled bookcase that went from ceiling to floor, on the TV stand, basically anywhere he could find room. "Ughhh… What time is it?" Spencer Reid asked himself. He glanced at his alarm clock. It was 6 am. The team had just gotten home from a gruesome case in Washington, and he just got into his bed a mere 2 hours ago. He knew that the team was not supposed to be in until 12 noon. "This better be good," he thought.

"Hello?"

"Reid, we need you in the office. ASAP. I'll explain when you get here." and the line clicked dead.

With no further information from his boss, SSA Aaron Hotchner, Reid just gave out a loud groan and got out of bed. He opened his overstuffed drawers and grabbed the first thing his hands hit-a navy blue shirt, a pair of dress pants, boxers, and, of course, mismatched socks. He put on his clothes, grabbed his shoes, one of the go bags he always had ready, pulled his satchel over his head after stuffing inside his wallet, phone, keys, credentials, and finally his gun, and headed out the door. He almost missed the manilla envelope that was slipped under his door. Almost. He picked it up and the front said 'To be opened with your team at the BAU.' He grabbed it and headed out the door. He would ponder over it once with his co-workers.

****at the BAU****

Spencer wasn't used to being the last one in the room. He was usually the first one to get to work, always the one to greet his friends when they walked through the doors. So, he was quite shocked when he walked into the conference room with the rest of his team members sitting around the round table. 'Emily Prentiss, Jennifer Jareau (JJ), Dave Rossi, Derek Morgan, and Aaron Hotchner' It took him a minute to realize that everyone had an identical manila envelope in front of them. He scurried to his seat, head down. "Okay, now that everyone is here we can begin," started Hotch. "So, you are all probably wondering why you are here when barely two hours ago I told you all I did not want to see your faces until noontime." Hotch's demeanor was stoic, as always, but seemed to have an extra load on his back, from what Reid had no idea. "As you can tell, each of you received a manilla envelope, directed to all of us. I wouldn't have given it any thought until we all got in, but then I received this." Hotch pointed the remote to the TV sitting on the wall, and all of a sudden it was flooded with images. Of him, Spencer Reid. Some photos were candids, left unmarked, but others were vandalized and had the repeated saying "your secrets will be revealed." The most worrisome photos were the ones from his childhood: ones of his father abusing him. He had no idea where they got these, he thought he burned all of them. He knew these were not even the worst pictures his father had had of him. 'NO!' He thought, 'I buried this a long time ago. I erased this tumor from my life. How has he come back? How has he found me?' He looked up to see everyone staring at him, at the photos, and back at him. He realized it had been silent for a long time. Spencer hated the looks on their faces; the pitiful faces, the ones that he lacked as a child and teenager. Hotch spoke first, "I think we should open the envelopes, there could be other photos, of any of us, and we should start working on the profil… Reid? Are you ok?" Spencer had begun to shake visibly as he saw what was inside of his envelope, and he got up and ran, as fast as he could, towards the bathroom. Morgan didn't know what to do. His baby brother's past was being brought up again. He was about to get up and follow him when Rossi said "Morgan, let him cool down. He needs a minute." Then he turned his attention to Hotch, "Aaron, do we know who did this?" "No, I'm having Garcia work on this email, but so far looks to be a dead end." As is Garcia heard her name, she came through the doorway, computer in hand. A look of horror and sadness mixed to form the emotion showing on her face. "Si-ir, I-I ran the email, an-and came up wit-th so-something. I, I just saw Reid run past me… How is he going to handle this? I mean, my baby boy, being hurt…" As Garcia kept rambling on, Prentiss knew she had to step in. "Garcia," her face serious, "what did you find out?" "It's his father. William Reid." As she said his name, a new email came up on the big screen. This one had a video attached to it. Hotch hurriedly pressed play. "Hello, BAU. As you probably already know, I am William Reid, Spencer Reids-unfortunately-father. I have come back to claim what is rightfully mine, what ran away from me years ago." The screen turned black, and the team could see it was from outside-outside of the BAU. Then, scaring all of the profilers and Garcia in the room, Spencer got into view, his tear ridden face clear-then he was hitting the car. No, the car hit _him_. "SPENCER!" They all screamed. They heard the crack of a bone, then saw William get out of the car and pick up Reid, bloody and broken, and shove him into the back seat. William turned the camera around, smiled with evil delight written all over his face, and said "Bye-Bye." The screen went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **A/N: Hey guys, I'm sorry I've taken** _ **much**_ **longer than I thought I would, I really was not sure if I was going to continue this or not… but I'm back! I have so many ideas for other stories too and I don't know if I should go through with them or not…**

 **I do not own anything Criminal Minds… that's all CBS. If I did, things would be very different!**

 **Here it goes**

"Son of a bitch!" Morgan shouted, his eyes practically glowing with anger. Garcia didn't pay any attention to the tears and mascara cascading down her face: she was frantically working on her computer, trying anything she could think of to get her white chocolate back. JJ was sitting, stunned, unsure of what to do or say. Her body wracked with silent sobs for her Spence. Emily, the master at compartmentalization, had her poker face on, already analyzing all of the evidence they had-the pictures, the video, anything-to get some sort of idea of who the hell this William Reid was. Dave and Hotch, the team leaders, were trying to wrap their heads around what had just happened, what they had just witnessed, while simultaneously trying to keep their level-headedness that they so desperately needed to have as the leaders of their team. All of this going on in each of the team members minds, while trying not to think of what their co-worker, friend, and family member could possibly be going through right now. "Damn kid," Morgan asked out loud while looking at one of the pictures of kid Reid, "what did this SOB do to you?"

Spencer Reid woke to the feeling of someone's foreign grip around his lanky frame. He was being carried, bridal style, through the cold, dead night. He was gagged, blindfolded, and his arms were handcuffed together. Even without the iron like grip one of his captors (his father was not this strong; it had to be an accomplice. But who?) had on him, Spencer doubted that he could have escaped. He must have been drugged-though he didn't feel the same as when Tobias Hankel drugged him, he still felt as if his legs were being held down by weights. He tried to mentally assess himself: definitely some bruised ribs, an either fractured or broken leg, a sprained wrist, a split lip, a gash underneath his right eye-he knew he didn't look too hot. All of a sudden, unexpectedly, he was dropped by the man who was carrying him. Spencer gave a grunt when he hit the cold, rock hard ground. He was lifted suddenly again, into a chair, and his hands were briefly uncuffed, only to be cuffed again, separately, to the chair's arms. His legs were handcuffed (or was it zip ties?) to the chair's legs. One man who was tying him up made a sound of approval, and his blindfold and gag were taken off. He opened his eyes to a pitch black room. Spencer began silently begging "please turn on the lights, please turn on the lights, please." Like someone was reading his mind, dim lights turned on. He was alone in the room: a small, 10 ft by 10 ft room with Spencer dead center. He hears a door open behind him, and then a voice that he has had nightmares about since he was three years old say, "Hello again Spencer." Then a flash went off in his face.

'It has been three hours since SSA Dr. Spencer Reid…' '... Federal agents are working as hard as the can to find their missing teammate, Dr. Spencer Reid…' 'It is rumored that someone from Dr. Reid's past is his abductor…' "Hotch, can you please shut that off?" JJ asked, her voice sounding almost as defeated as she felt. It had been three hours, three hours of pure misery, trying to figure out anything and everything about Spencer, his father William Reid; digging into his past had got to be ranked as one of the most awful things JJ has ever had to do. She really didn't want to do it, and she wasn't the only one who thought so. "Hotch, this is too personal! How can we dig into his past! This is violating his privacy, man!" Morgan protested. "Morgan," Hotch began, rubbing his hands over his eyes in an attempt to wake himself up, "we have to. I don't like this any more than you do, trust me. I don't want to know what Spencer has gone through in his past, but we have to. It's the quickest way to find him." So they did… and the members of the BAU team, no, the BAU family, did not like what they saw.

As Garcia researched further into her baby boy's past, she came across videos of Spencer being bullied; him tied up to the goalpost in only his boxers, begging to be let down. Garcia couldn't believe it, along with all of the abuse she found on Reid's hospital record. A broken arm from "tripping," a black eye from "bullying," bruises up and down his right side, several broken ribs, a concussion, and a fractured wrist from a "drunk driver who wasn't watching where he was going,"... the list went on and on. Garcia really wasn't sure how much more information she could deal with finding about Reid when all of a sudden an email from an unknown address popped up. She knew exactly who this would be from, and only prayed she could use something from the email to find the scumbag formally known as William Reid. She hustled down the hall to the conference room, calling out people's names as she saw them, "Morgan!" "JJ!" "Hotch!" Dave!" "Emily!" Each person after hearing their name called dropped what they were doing and ran towards the conference room. Once everyone was around the round table, Garcia revealed her newest information, "I got an email." "Put it up on the plasma," Hotch said stoically, though his charcoal black eyes told another story. Garcia displayed the email, which only contained one thing: a picture of a battered Spencer Reid.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! Here's chapter #3… before I start, here's a couple of comments back to the reviewers that I didn't end up putting in the last chapter-sorry about that!**

 **Tannerose5: (comment 1) Sorry about the confusion, I meant to write how the team believed that Reid was running towards the bathroom when in reality he was running outside to "escape," hence the car hitting him. (comment 2) Yes, everyone opened their envelopes, Reid included. Yes, Garcia is going to have to whip up some magic for this one! Thank you for the suggestions… maybe you'll see one or two! :)**

 **Owleyes37: Thank you for noticing my grammar! I find it sooo frustrating when I am reading a fanfiction, particularly ones that have such great content, and the author's writing is difficult to read and comprehend. I am a stickler for proper spelling, punctuation, etc and I'm glad it has paid off!**

 **I really appreciate any feedback given!**

 **All mistakes are my own**

 **I do not own anything you recognize... that is all CBS… but you may see a character or two I make up all on my own! Keep reading to find out…**

 **BACK TO THE ABUSER-CHAPTER 3**

"Oh, my God…" Rossi couldn't even finish his sentence when he was interrupted by the sound of throwing up filling the room. He turned around to see JJ gagging into a nearby trash bin, and immediately went over and held her hair, simultaneously rubbing her back and speaking soothing words to help her regain composure. When JJ finally finished, she looked up to Hotch and Prentiss looking at her pitifully. She instantly turned bright red and mumbled a "sorry" while trying to clean herself up. Luckily, with Rossi's help, JJ managed to not get anything on herself. She silently thanked him, with him just nodding and giving her a weak smile. Then everyone, except for Garcia, who was working hard on tracing the email, turned their attention back to the image of Spencer Reid filling the plasma. "Well, they definitely put a lot of effort into subduing him," commented Prentiss.

Before anyone else could say anything, Garcia jumped in. "You guys!" She practically shouted, "He's still within state lines!" Then she backtracked, saying, "well, I mean, I know it's not that much… I promise I'll get more! It's just that, you know, it _will_ take some time…" she sputtered out. Hotch cut her off, taking her by the shoulders saying, "Garcia. It's a great start. Now, let's keep working, ok?" He looked her straight in the eye, his usually cold eyes radiating some warmth, and, if one looked hard enough, they would see that they were starting to swim in tears. Tears that would not fall if he had anything to say about it. "Yes, sir!" Garcia all but saluted and went back to pounding on her computer keys.

"GUYS! Wait a minute!" Morgan shouted suddenly. "What?" The rest of the team shouted back in unison. "What else would have caught sight of Reid being kidnapped by this SOB kidnapping him?" When it was so quiet he could probably hear a pin drop, he said, eyes wide, "Surveillance! Mama, what stores are directly across from the FBI Quantico entrance? Can you figure out if any of them have video surveillance?" Garcia, fingers flying, said, "One step ahead of you, hot stuff. Here's the video footage from the boutique Date Night, which has the best view of the FBI entrance." She pressed play, and the team got an entirely different view of the incident and were able to add another suspect to their list.

Reid woke up to the painful nudging sensation to his injured leg; he couldn't feel it before because of the drugs administered to him, but now it seems that the drugs had worked their way out of his system, and he was feeling the length of his injuries. He looked down to see someone, presumably, a doctor (but why would my father be helping me, when it's obvious that he has taken me to hurt me? Spencer wondered), set his leg. Based on the way the splint was set up, and the strength of the material used, Reid guessed it was only a fracture. He couldn't know for sure, though, if it would stay that way-as _just_ a fracture. The doctor got up and walked over to the well-built, tall man who carried him in (he started referring him to goon 1) and another shorter, heavier man who had come in a couple of times to observe him (Spencer thought of him as goon 2). He murmured a few words to the two goons, before all three left Spencer by himself, thankfully with the lights on. Spencer never felt this alone: not when his father finally left when he thought he had finished Spencer off nearly two decades ago, not when he moved up the grades and even the teachers decided to turn their heads away from the constant bullying the older kids subjected Reid to, and not even when he had lost Maeve. Before long, his father came into view. "Hello, Spencer. We meet again." Before he could say anything in response, William Reid came up to Spencer and punched him in the gut. Spencer did not expect that at all and barely recovered from the first blow when the second and third followed. "That _punch_ was for _punch_ the last _punch_ time _punch_ you saw me _punch_ in Vegas! Confronting me with the crime of killing a child that was not my own. Huh," William scoffed, grabbing his son by his hair and pulling his head up, "For a genius, you can be so damn _stupid_." William pulled away, letting Spencer's head fall. As he tried to catch his breath, William laughed. "So weak. Just like you always have been." He paused for a moment, then, "just like your mother." When he heard that, Spencer lifted his head up so fast that if he was standing, he surely would have fallen over. "You think this is the worst it's gonna get, huh? Well, think again, boy, because tomorrow you're going to beg me to kill you." With that, William Reid left the room with goons 1 and 2 following, the doctor had already left. William suddenly came back in, "Oh, one last thing, Don't think I forgot!" He switched off the light. "Goodnight Spencer!" William Reid called as the door slammed shut. That was the last straw for Spencer; he started sobbing, for now, he was all alone.

 **A/N: I know, I know what you're thinking: that's it? I'm sooooo so so sorry for this short chapter, I finally have a little more free time so maybe I'll be able to post another chapter tonight to make it up to you. Thank you to everyone reading! Please, leave me a review! :) Just wondering, what time is it where you guys all are right now? It's 7:20 pm where I am.**

 **Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Wow guys, I went from posting in about two months to about three hours? I know, crazy. I probably won't do any long-term updates this close together, but for once I actually have some free time!**

 **I don't really know where this ending came from; I really don't. I just felt like it gave the story something different than any other fic like this. Forgive me :)**

 **Anyway, that's enough rambling: on with the fic!**

 **Again, I sadly own nothing that you recognize**

 **BACK TO THE ABUSER CHAPTER 4**

PREVIOUSLY

It had been three days since the BAU team, Agents Aaron (Hotch) Hotchner, Agent Dave Rossi, Agent Emily Prentiss, Agent Derek Morgan, Agent Jennifer Jareau (JJ), and Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia had heard from their colleague Agent Dr. Spencer Reid's kidnapper, his father William Reid. They had no idea what had been done to their beloved teammate, but they hoped to find him before it was too late.

When Garcia first stumbled upon it, she thought it was too good to be true. "This seems too easy!" the technical analyst thought to herself. She had been working nonstop for the past three days, and it was obvious that she had not left her lair in at least 36 hours: empty coffee cups were strewn about, as were various clothing items and empty food containers. Now, the computer whiz had been staring at her computer screen for the past few minutes, almost in a trance, and had not heard Derek Morgan knock, call her name, then enter to make sure that Garcia was alright. "Mama?" He called lightly, not wanting to scare her but doing so anyway. "Derek Morgan, what did I tell you about sneaking up on me?!" Garcia practically shouted at him. "I could barely call me trying to get your attention for the past five minutes sneaking up on you, baby." He kissed her cheek. "Now, tell me, what were you looking at?" He asked, trying to look at the computer screen behind her. "Well, I was just about to go out there. I found something that could possibly lead us to Reid… but it just seems so simple! I wasn't sure! But, now that I look at it…" Garcia had lost Morgan, but that didn't matter. "Oh, my chocolate adonis, I found him!" She squealed, then all but pushed him out of the way and ran onto the catwalk that looked over the bullpen. "GUYS!" She shouted to the overtired, anxious agents doing everything they could think of to find their youngest missing member, "I FOUND REID!" Within thirty seconds, the whole team was in the conference room. "Where?" Both Hotch and JJ demanded at the same time. "Riiigggghhhhhttttttt-here!" She brought up a string of abandoned hotels right on the state line. "Go! Bring me back my baby!"

His father was right. Spencer found himself missing the times where he just punched him and slapped him. These past few days had been torture. The morning, or what Spencer assumed was morning after William had greeted him in his small chamber, Spencer got introduced to the hot end of a metal rod. William must have moved Spencer into a new room while he slept, passing out from pure pain and both physical and mental exhaustion, for this room he was on top of a bed, chained like an eagle with his arms and legs all connected to a different bed post. Spencer was completely naked, save for his boxer shorts. This room had a fireplace, and while it was warmer than the other room, it was musty and harder to breathe in. The mattress that he laid on had no sheets or blankets, but was incredibly dusty and smelled. Spencer was littered with burn marks on his legs and arms, as well as his torso. The day after the burning day, as Spencer referred to it, was the cutting day. William had added a cut to every one of his burn marks, then adding extra ones all over his chest. Today, the third day, Spencer did not know what to expect, but whatever he was thinking of did not even compare to the reality. William walked in with someone different. Until today, it had just been goons 1 and 2 and the doctor, who he later learned was named Dr. Jones. Spencer suspected that he was held there against his will.

No matter what torture Spencer was subjected to, he never stopped profiling; his father, the current room that he was in, or the people that he saw. William Reid reminded him of George Foyet, in a way. Completely evil. More so than he had thought as a kid. Goon 1 and goon 2 seemed to know each other well enough, and goon 2 seemed to be the ringleader. Goon 1 didn't seem too comfortable with some of the things William did to Spencer, like when he burned his son and he just couldn't contain his whimpers anymore, you could see a hint of pity in his eyes. Goon 2 was a sadistic SOB, but William didn't let either do too much to torture Spencer. Today, the new guy seemed about 6'2'', the tallest one in the group and had a British or Australian accent. Reid wasn't paying all that much attention to him. He wanted to know why he was here, and what he was going to do with him.

"Morgan! I know that you are in a rush, hell we all are, but we wouldn't do Reid any good if we ended up road kill, now would we?" Emily said to Morgan, who just kept pushing down on the accelerator, turning the sirens up as high as they could go. He just wanted to get to his little brother as soon as possible. He needed to get him out of there. He pressed down on the gas pedal once more, looking down briefly at the speedometer: they were going 90 mph and it still was not fast enough.

"Spencer, this is my friend Jeff. He is going to help me inflict the worst pain on you out of the last few days. Jeff, by all means." William smiled and motioned to the man with a flutter of his hand. Spencer looked at Jeff while he moved towards him. Trying not to flinch, he watched as he brought up a pair of sharp-looking scissors: the metal was so distinct against Reid's pearly skin. Instead of cutting him, like Spencer believed would happen, Jeff began to cut off Spencer's boxers. "Wait, what are you doing? Stop, please. Please, help me." Jeff wouldn't listen to what the man tied up to the bed was saying, but he had to admit, he was getting annoying fast. "William, could you please hand me my bag." He pulled out a gag and fit it to muffle Spencer. "Much better." Jeff smiled. He began to work again, whistling as he went. Much to Spencer's humiliation, his boxers were now completely cut off. "Well, let's see what we have here," Jeff began to stroke Spencer's limp penis. "No! Stop, please!" Spencer tried to shout but all that was heard was his muffled attempt of a protest. Spencer willed himself to not get hard, but it was no use. His body refused to listen to his mind, and he got harder and harder. Soon, Jeff chuckled as Spencer was giving out breathy moans as he sped up the movements of his hand, taking his other hand and lightly tickling his balls. All of a sudden, just as Spencer was close, Jeff stopped. Spencer started moaning again and pushed his hips into the air futilely, trying to get some stimulation. "Uh uh uh" Jeff shook a finger at him, "Not yet.". Then, Jeff walked away, leaving the room with the rest of its members, minus Spencer, leaving him on the brink of orgasm.

"Hotch, we are less than an hour away!" JJ let her teammate and friend, who was undoubtedly becoming more guilt ridden the closer they got, as they had no idea what state they would find Spencer in. "Morgan," Hotch said in a gruff voice, and Morgan knew exactly what to do. He stepped on it.

Sometime later, Jeff came back alone and started stroking Spencer's still-erect penis. In no time, Spencer was moaning. Jeff kept it up, going faster and faster, until finally, Spencer came, ashamed. Jeff started laughing as Spencer's body went limp. He then touched the cock again, knowing it would be sensitive to the touch. Spencer jumped, but before he could react again, Jeff slipped something cool over his sensitive penis. Spencer looked down, and his eyes widened: it was a cock ring. Jeff held up a tiny remote. "So, William Reid has given your location to your teammates. They should be here soon." Spencer didn't understand, they were setting him free? His mind was still a little groggy. Jeff must have read the confusion on his face because he chuckled and said "You don't get it, do you? William decided that letting you live with the humiliation of your friends finding you in this state-" Jeff turned the remote on high, making the ring vibrate on its highest setting. Spencer's eyes went wide as he took in the situation and the sensations he began to feel, "-would be much better than just killing you. So, goodbye, Spencer. It was certainly nice meeting you. I do wish we had more time together." With that, Jeff walked out of the room. Spencer couldn't believe the predicament he was in: his team was going to find him naked, needing to come! He didn't know if he could survive that. Then, Spencer started feeling himself coming closer and closer to orgasming… but never getting there. "Oh god!" Spencer thought, his embarrassed thoughts forgotten momentarily, "please, Hotch, Morgan, anyone, save me!" He knew that he would be in for a long wait. He tried distracting himself, tried forgetting where he was, but it never lasted long. Usually, Spencer was able to retreat back into his mind when needed but was unable to when he needed to most.

After what felt like years, he heard something that he had been both hoping for and dreading: the sound of five voices in unison shouting "FBI!"

 **A/N: So when I first started this fic, it was originally going to be about what kind of a childhood Spencer Reid really had, but now that I'm working on it, I have decided that I want this fic to be about what William decides to do to our resident genius, then write about how the team helps Reid overcome this obstacle, so this is going to be a team fic as well as a Whump!Reid (did I get that right?) fic.**


End file.
